


Legacy

by lorir_writes



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Written as a gift for Choices Gift Exchange on Tumblr
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Kudos: 3





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Choices Gift Exchange on Tumblr

**_London, 1818_ **

The gold pendulum moved from one side to another inside the mahogany longcase clock as the bell chimed. A yawn escaped Mr. Sinclaire’s lips whilst his sleepy blue eyes lazily glanced at the clock. No wonder tiredness came upon him. He rarely stayed up so late working, especially on Christmas night after the festivities. Although life seemed to be about social events and gossip for the most part of nobility and gentry folk, he paid no mind to such trivial matters. Ever since he became Master of Ledford Park, work took most of his time.

As he left his office and made his way to his bed-chamber, a familiar classic melody reached his ears. Frowning in confusion, he walked towards the drawing-room, following the sound of the beguiling piece.

**_Edgewater, 1816_ **

“So, is it decided then?” Lord Vincent asked.

“Yes, my Lord. I will discuss this matter with the Viscount of Lochdale in London during the dinner party I will host,” Mr. Sinclaire affirmed.

“I understand you would rather discuss business on any other occasion, but parties are always our best option. Nevertheless, I believe it will terrific deal for your lands, my friend. Well done.” Lord Vincent smiled approvingly.

“Thank you, my Lord.” Mr. Sinclaire stood up and shook hands with the Earl of Edgewater.

“Have a safe trip.”

“Thank you. Good night!” His lips coiled into a smile before he left the study.

He was about to leave when the faint sound of music captured his attention. His brows furrowed as he went to the drawing-room. From the threshold, he spotted Lady Clara playing the pianoforte by herself. It was rather late for her to still be awake. Yet, there she was, glancing at the sheet music and moving her hands over the keys, doing her best to develop another skill an accomplished woman should have.

It did not take long until she realised she was not alone. Shifting on her seat, she turned to him with her eyes wide in surprise as he took a few steps closer to the musical instrument. “My apologies, Mr. Sinclaire. I hope I did not disturb you. I will stop playing now.” She said reaching for the fallboard to cover the keys.

“It did not disturb me at all, my lady. I was simply wondering who could be playing the pianoforte so late.”

Lady Clara looked down, smoothening the skirt of her dress before pressing her digits against the pianoforte keys once again to continue playing. “Lady Grandmother and Miss Parsons said I am getting better, but I know what other people say about me. After all, I am a natural daughter. I still have a long way to prove I am worthy to become Countess of Edgewater.”

For a moment, a wave of guilt washed over him as she repeated the same words he declared when they first met. But he quickly suppressed the feeling. “Do you value other people’s opinion about you this much, Lady Clara?”

“I do not. But this was never about me. This is about my legacy, keeping my family’s name alive.”

Mr. Sinclaire gazed at the young lady, pondering her words. Being the only living member of his family, he was not strange to this sentiment of upholding the family name and how heavy it felt to carry a burden of his own. He could not help but imagine how much heavier it must feel like for her.

“Well, if your concern is about legacy and your family’s reputation, I must say it is a shame that you chose a terrible time to play.”

Lady Clara glanced at him for a minute, as if unsure Mr. Sinclaire has complimented her, then she looked back at the sheet music. “I am merely practicing, Mr. Sinclaire. I do not believe I am ready to entertain guests with my pianoforte skills just yet.”

“I respectfully disagree, my lady. I doubt you have to make any more efforts to outshine everyone else in any room you walk into.”

Heat rose on her cheeks as she stopped playing once again and stared at Mr. Sinclaire in bewilderment.

Taking one of her hands from the pianoforte, he lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Have a goodnight, Lady Clara.”

**_London, 1818_ **

A slow smile spread on his lips whilst he entered the drawing-room. Sitting by the pianoforte that once belonged to his mother, Lady Clara’s fingers flew over the keys with precision and grace. Mr. Sinclaire sauntered over and took a seat next to her on the bench. “I see you truly are growing fond of my Christmas gift to you.”

Lady Clara’s lips curled up as she closed the fallboard. “I am. This is one of the nicest gifts I have ever received.”

“I am glad to hear. However, I believe it is past bedtime for the two of you.” He said, encircling an arm around her and touching his wife’s large bump.

“I am introducing our daughter to a skill she will have to acquire in the future.”

“How are you so certain it is a girl? What if it is a boy?”

“You know why.” 

“Ah! The gut feeling.”

“Mmhmm…” She smiled secretively. “And if it is a boy, I am sure he will become a successful man like his father, but with a vast knowledge of art and music like me.”

Mr. Sinclaire chuckled. “Of course. But may I remind you it is late and the doctor said you should not tire yourself so much, my darling?”

“Yes. But what can I do? I cannot rest well without you. Will you join me?” She uttered with pleading eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want the bed all to yourself?”

“Yes,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck. “My bed is big enough for the three of us.”

“All right then.” He placed an arm under her legs carrying her in his arms as he stood up. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”


End file.
